Long Road to Reconnection
by Usurper97
Summary: The fall of Mount Weather changed things for everyone. With out a threat looming what does everyone do to recover from being at war for so long. What happens when a new threat appears. Multi-Character. Post Season 2 finale. Rated T for now. (Most likely will keep the same rating as the show)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

 **Spoilers:** Season 1 and 2. If you haven't watched I don't know why you're reading this.

 **Author's Notes:**

This is my first Story ever. I really need feed back so I fix anything I'm doing wrong.

Please Review. As you all know reviews keep authors writing. So please help me out.

The 'Day 1' in this story refers to the number of days since the fall of Mount Weather.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **[Day 1 – Camp Jaha]**

"Let's get her inside. She'll recover better there than in this mud." Kane said to Jackson after Jackson hooked Abby up to an IV. Jackson and Kane picked up Abby's stretcher and headed for the medical bay. Abby spotted Miller and called out to him,

"Miller, Bring anyone who requires medical care inside."

Miller nodded and looked to his son Nathan, "Give me a hand?"

Nathan nodded with a smile. Neither of them wanted to leave each other's side having just been reunited after so long.

There were a few medical personnel already in the bay getting the supplies needed to treat the wounded as Kane and Jackson helped Abby off the stretcher and onto one of the beds. Abby groaned as she lifter herself into a sitting position with her back up against the wall.

"Abby, you need to lie down and rest." Jackson complained as he could see how much effort that took. Kane nodded, "He's right."

"Look, I'm not going to die. The least I can do is patch myself up while you help others."

Just as Abby finished her sentence Wick walked in carrying Raven. Both of them looked exhausted. Abby quickly motioned with her hand towards Raven and said. "Help Her."

Jackson was quickly at Wick's side leading them to another bed.

"Bring that tray over here." Abby motioned for Kane to bring her a tray of medical supplies. Kane grabbed the tray and placed it down beside Abby. Kane smiled at Abby and decided to speak his mind; "I'd offer to help but I have no idea what I'm doing."

Taking some supplies off the tray to clean herself up Abby chucked, "Don't worry about it. Why don't you go find Clarke. There isn't many wounded but if she helps things will go faster."

Kane smiled, "You also what to make sure she's doing okay."

Abby looked up at Kane with worried eyes, "This war has taken so much from her. Put her through so much. Now that it is all over I'm worried that she is going to break."

Placing his hand on her shoulder and with an understanding look Kane tried to comfort Abby, "We both know how strong Clarke is. She's proven that whatever is placed in her way she'll get through it."

"There is nothing in her way now. Nothing to focus and drive her. Just go get her for me." Abby smiled and went back to work on her leg.

"I'll be right back."

As Kane left to go look for Clarke outside two more kids walked in to get their minor injuries looked at.

 **[Day 1 – Camp Jaha – Court Yard]**

Bellamy didn't make it far inside Camp Jaha before he sat down. Besides Octavia he cared the most about Clarke. When they first arrived on Earth they couldn't be more opposite. But now they were friends and leaders together. When Clarke didn't let him comfort her or give her the forgiveness she needed it was upset. But he could also see in her eyes that she just needed time. Time with no duties or responsibilities to process everything that has happened.

Believing Clarke would be fine for the few days she needed to clear her head Bellamy decided to think about the positives. He took a deep breath, stood up, and smiled as he looked around camp and seen all his friends. True; Some didn't make it. Unfortunately living on Earth didn't give you much time to morn the dead but focus on the living.

Looking around camp everyone seemed 'Okay'. Bellamy thought everyone looked happy to be free and safe; but tired and some a little worse for ware. Then he noticed Jasper standing near the fence alone with a more or less blank look on his face. Bellamy knew he had to say something to Jasper. He also knew that like most people Jasper just needed to time to work things out. Bellamy walked up to Jasper and stared off in the same direction.

"Hey. I'm sorry."

Jasper didn't respond. He just continued to stand there. The goggles Raven had returned to him were placed on his upper right arm. His hands rested on the machine gun he was still carrying. Bellamy turned to Jasper and said,

"I'm sorry for Maya, but we had no choice. Octavia and Maya were captured, Abby was dying, and Emerson was about the blow the door to the control room."

Jasper slowly turned his head towards Bellamy to look him in the eyes. His expression was still blank but hidden anger was starting to show through. Bellamy decided to continue, "You know that killing Cage wouldn't have stopped anything. Cage had everyone on his side. They wanted to leave the mountain and nothing was going to stop them from killing us all."

"You killed everyone." Jasper was now showing his anger and his voice left no doubt about how upset he was as he continued. "Everyone who helped us. Everyone who wasn't a threat. All the kids. And Maya. You killed Maya!"

"We had no other option. It was either all of us or all of them."

"No. Dante could have helped us. If I killed Cage he would be back in charge."

Bellamy didn't think mentioning that Clarke killed Dante would help matters.

"If you killed Cage the guards in that room would have killed you. If we waited for another option Emerson would have killed us in the control room. If we waited Octavia would have been chained to the walls in that room and Maya would have been shoot for helping us. We had no choice!"

Jasper didn't have a quick response for all the logical facts Bellamy just dumped on him.

The anger inside of him wasn't going away no matter what was said to him. Bellamy saw that on Jasper's face and decided he need to get out of there to let Jasper cool down. Give him the time he needed.

Bellamy took a step back to lessen the tension and tried his hardest to convey these words, "I'm sorry. I don't expect you to forgive us. But we are truly sorry."

Turning and walking away from Jasper Bellamy saw Kane approaching.

"Bellamy, where's Clarke?" Kane inquired not having seen her anywhere inside the fence. Bellamy looked over his shoulder back at Jasper who looked between the men and walked away from them. Knowing he wouldn't like the answer Bellamy turned back to Kane and sighed.

"Well?" Kane inquired again a little confused by the lack of answer.

"She isn't here."

"What do you mean she isn't here?"

"She never entered camp. She just needs some time."

Kane's confusion turned to worry and anger, "You just let here go? Out there, all by her self?"

Bellamy smiled, "Have you ever tried to change Clarke's mind? She'll be alright. She can take care of herself." Kane knew everything Bellamy said was true. When Clarke makes up her mind there isn't much that can change it.

"And what are we going to tell Abby?"

Bellamy just stared at Kane as he realized the 'we' in that sentence.

Kane continued with a playful smirk, "Yes, you're coming with me to tell Abby. I'm not taking the blame for this." Kane finished his sentence and put his hand on Bellamy's shoulder leading them towards the medical bay.

"She'll be fine." Bellamy said as if it was the answer to getting out this.

Kane smiled, "I know. But you have to convince Abby of that. Griffin's can be stubborn."

 **[Day 1 – Grounder Camp – Lexa's Tent]**

It was late afternoon and Lexa had spent all day in her tent. Mostly lying in her bed. Not very Commander like but Lexa didn't feel like a Commander today. Last night was one of the hardest things Lexa had done. Deciding to let a missile hit Tondc was a hard decision but it was tactically correct. Making the deal with Emerson was also tactically correct because it saved a lot of lives. The grounders out numbered the Mountain men thirty to one but there would have been a great many losses taking the mountain.

So Lexa freed all the prisoners and saved possibly hundreds of grounds from dying in battle but none of that really mattered today. She betrayed Clarke and it hurt her more then any blade or bullet could.

Lexa got out of bed and put her coat on.

"Ryder, Bring Indra here." She called out to Ryder who was posted outside her tent.

After she ordered the retreat the grounders returned to the camp they had set up before Bellamy disabled the veil. This allowed the prisoners to receive any medical attention before they would return to their respective clans. Lexa didn't trust the Mountain men, she didn't trust anyone, so she figured she'd keep her army close just to see what happens before she disbanded it.

Standing at the table looking over the maps Lexa waited for Indra to arrive. It wasn't long before Ryder entered the tent with Indra close behind him. Ryder stood aside as Indra approached Lexa,

"Commander, Lincoln escaped last night." Indra was always straight to business.

Lexa still looking at the maps took a deep breath as she thought about what Indra just said. Firstly why was she just being told about this now? Granted she didn't want to be disturbed but this seemed to be important information. Maybe she was in such a foul mood last night that even without saying it everyone knew she wanted to be left alone. Secondly she got angry. Lincoln was a grounder and she made a deal with Emerson that no grounders would attack the mountain. Lincoln could put them at risk all over again. Thirdly she got a little jealous of Lincoln. The reason he escaped wasn't due to duty or responsibility it was because of the love he had for Octavia. Lexa was a little jealous that he could just turn his back on everything and try to be with Octavia.

Lexa turned to Indra without giving away any emotions she replied, "Did you go after him?"

Indra expected more anger from Lexa at this news so she had prepared her answer last night after allowing Lincoln to escape. "No. Lincoln is more of a sky person now then one of us. Any actions he would take against the Mountain men wouldn't negate your deal with them."

Walking up to Indra Lexa thought about this for a second before replying. "I hope your right." Her tone worried Indra that the Commander wasn't very happy with her decision.

Indra just nodded.

Lexa walked back over to the table and gave her next order. "Tomorrow morning I want you to take a team to mount weather. Scout out what is happening there and report back."

"Yes Commander." Indra replied then turned and left the tent to find the members of her team.

Ryder remained inside the tent near the door watching Lexa as she looked at her map. Lexa wanted him to leave the tent with Indra so she could get back to battling her feelings about Clarke. Without taking her eyes off the map, that she wasn't really looking at, she said, "Bring me something to eat." Ryder nodded and left the tent.

Lexa sat in her throne waiting for Ryder to return and began to think. Caring about Clarke had bit her in the ass just as she feared. Love was weakness used to be her opinion on matters of the heart. But love was pain is now more accurate. Falling for Clarke made Lexa a better person and she was happy that she made her feelings clear. Clarke hadn't rejected her but said she needed time. Which Lexa was fine with. Lexa could tell that Clarke felt something for her as well. Lexa felt that betraying Clarke erased all hope of happiness together and replaced it with pain. She also knew that Clarke would understand why Lexa did what she did but wouldn't forgive her.

Ryder returned shortly with food for the Commander.

"Wait outside. No one enters." Was her last command for the night. She didn't know what to do next until Indra returned from her scouting mission. So she just moped in her tent.

 **[Day 1 – The Forest]**

A blurry field of greens and browns. This is all that Clarke saw as she moved through the forest. Her body is on auto pilot as her mind replays the events of the last 24 hours over and over in her head. The silence around her after leaving Bellamy at the gates of Camp Jaha became over whelming. The mixture of emotions cancelled themselves out and left her numb. Happiness and regret. Victory and loss. Suddenly it all meant nothing.

Happiness – Her friends were safe and back at camp.

Regret – So much had to be sacrificed.

Victory – The war was over. No more stress and worry.

Loss – Lexa had betrayed not only their alliance but Clarke herself.

Clarke had walked for hours in this state until a gust of wind broke a branch off a dead tree and it crashed to the ground. Quickly stopping she instinctively she reached for her gun expecting a threat. Realising there was no danger she sighed and wondered how long she had been walking. The next thing she heard was her stomach. On their walk back to Camp Jaha someone had given her a bag of nuts, berries and some smoked meat. Walking again as she ate she noticed the sun would be going down soon. Her brain no longer on auto pilot she became aware of her lack of supplies. Spending the night just lying on the ground didn't seem very safe. She could think of one place that provided shelter and very few people would find her there. Problem was that location would add even more emotional stress to her frail state of mind. Seeing no alternative she headed towards the bunker. The last time she was in that bunker Finn was alive.

 **[Day 1 – Camp Jaha – Medical Bay]**

The medical bay was pretty quiet now. Mostly because Raven and Wick had fallen asleep. Raven in her cot and Wick in a chair beside her. Jackson was just finishing up sewing someone's arm that they injured working on the camp. Abby was having a conversation with Catherine who was in charge of the food supply.

"I don't want to start rationing just yet." Abby said and then thought about a course of action. "Make sure everyone gets what they need but more importantly eat what they take."

"Abby, that isn't going to solve the problem." Catherine said with concern.

"I know but today hasn't really left my mind in a thinking mood. We'll have a meeting tomorrow to discuss options."

"Alright." Catherine replied. Abby was right everyone needed a good nights rest.

"Go find Kane and send him in here." Abby ordered.

"I hope you're feeling better tomorrow." Catherine added as she turned and left.

"Me too." Smiled Abby.

Jackson and Palmer stood. Palmer thanked Jackson as he headed towards the next.

"Palmer," Abby got his attention as he passed by and he looked to her. "Next time you need to move something that large get some help. There are plenty of people around to help." She said with a smirk giving him a playful hard time.

"Yes ma'am" he smiled and continued out the door.

Abby continued to smile, "Jackson, wake Wick up and send him over here." She was trying to be high spirited and busy herself with work as to not dwell on the fact that Clarke was out in the forest all by herself. Mothers worry no matter how much convincing Kane and Bellamy can do. She wasn't happy with the news that Clarke never returned. There was nothing she could do about it. She knew that sending a search party out for Clarke wouldn't help matters.

Jackson quietly woke Wick up and he looked around the room with half opened eyes.

"Abby wants to talk to you."

Wick stood up and looked at Raven just making sure she was alright and headed over to Abby while Jackson checked the bandages on Raven.

"Sorry to wake you. But that isn't the best chair to fall asleep in." Abby said as she motioned for him to sit on the cot next to her so they could talk.

"You're right. It is a terrible chair." Wick smiled as he sat down.

Abby knew why Wick never left Raven's side. She didn't think she'd ever see them apart again. "Why don't you wake Raven up and get her something to eat. Then take her back to engineering. Sleeping in your own bed is always better then a medical cot." Raven had moved into engineering pretty much as soon as she arrived at Camp Jaha. It wasn't much but to a mechanic like Raven engineering was home.

Wick rubbed his stomach. "That sounds like a good idea."

"Doctor knows best." Abby smiled and Wick quietly chucked back.

Abby continued, "Tomorrow I want you and Raven back to work looking for other Ark station signals. Now that Mount Weather is no longer jamming everything maybe we can find the others."

"That sounds perfect. I've had my fill of action."

"We all have. Now that the war is over we can focus on other issues."

Wick Stood. "We'll let ya know what we find."

"Lets hope there is someone out there to find."

Wick nodded and Abby continued, "Oh and try to keep Raven off her leg for a few days. That in itself will be a full time job."

Smiling Wick replied, "Her old crutches are in engineering. I'll make sure that if she needs to move she'll use them."

As Wick moved over to Raven Jackson joined Abby and asked, "Anything I can do for you?"

"I'm waiting for Kane then I'll get something to eat and head to bed. But could you bring me a set of crutches? I should practice what I preach and stay off my leg."

Jackson smiled, "We'll see how long that last. Doctors are the worst patients." Jackson moved off to get Abby her crutches.

Wick tried to wake Raven up but she wasn't having it. Being about twenty percent awake Wick figured picking her up and carrying her to get some food would do the rest. Picking her up in his arms Raven's eyes opened and looked around. Realizing she was once again being carried by Wick she had to make a comment, "Really? Haven't you carried me enough today?"

Wick smirked as he walked towards the exit, "Shut up. Lets get something to eat."

"Maybe she won't need to use her crutches after all." Abby joked.

Wick rolled his eyes. Raven asked "What?" Wick just shook his head as the left.

Just then Kane walked in and noticed the smile and Abby's Face.

"Really, a smile?" he questioned.

"I decided to take the positive approach." Abby replied with a smirk.

"Good because the worst has to be behind us now. We can focus on living."

Abby's face fell, "We're in trouble Markus." Kane sobered up with that comment.

"What's wrong?" he asked full or concern and worry.

Abby tried to ease his worry, "Nothing that is going to kill us tonight. But I want to have a meeting tomorrow. Can you find the section leaders and tell them to report to the conference room tomorrow at 10. We need to get the society back in order."

"You want to reform a council?" Kane surmised.

"We were at war and it made sense for the surviving members of the elected government to take control and just dictate commands. Not including Jaha where ever he took off to."

Kane nodded, "I think is best for us."

 **[Day 1 – Camp Jaha – Outdoor Dining Area]**

Monty and Harper were sitting the outdoor dining area which consisted of tables and chairs made up of all sort of items. Most chunks of metal atop crates or logs. There were even a few real tables. The area was pretty full of people. Some still eating while others were just sitting and talking. Monty and Harper were finished eating when Wick carried Raven over to there table and put her down in a seat.

"Hey Raven." Harper said as see looked from Raven to Wick.

"Hey Guys. This is Wick." Raven looked up to Wick as he stood beside here. She then motioned to the others, "This is Monty and Harper." Raven realised the 44 that were rescued from Mount Weather hadn't met some of the people here at the Ark. Considering they were in prison as children they wouldn't know some of the adults here aside from the public figures.

"Nice to meet you." Wick greeted and continued. "Raven, I'm going to go get us something to eat." Raven nodded, "Thanks." And Wick left the table.

"So how you guys doing?" Raven inquired of the two.

Monty and Harper looked at each for a moment then Monty replied in his quiet voice, "We're fine. It's been a long day." Raven thought by his tone of voice and pause before they answered that things weren't really fine.

Harper then quickly added, "How are you doing?" Harper was still recovering from her injuries at the hands of Dr. Tsing but Raven's injuries where fresh.

"I'll be fine in a few days. But I'm starting to think the world has a vendetta against my legs." Raven joked as she rubbed her newly damaged leg. Wick returned with 2 plates and had to comment, "Ya. She'll be fine if she keeps off her leg and lets it heal."

"Shut up. And thanks." Raven replied as she took a bit of her food. She was starving having not eating much in the last 2 days.

Harper looked to Monty and slightly motioned with her head towards Raven. Clearly encouraging Monty to ask something they had been discussing earlier. Monty just shook his head not ready to ask the question yet. There was a moment of silence at the table while two ate and the other two had a silent conversation. Wick decided to break the silence and start up conversation.

"Tomorrow Abby wants us to start listening for other Ark stations now that Mount Weather isn't jamming us anymore."

"Great. Maybe we can find the hydroponics station and we can get some better food."

Raven answered clearly excited about the new task. Everyone smiled and silent agreement about the food situation. Raven then turned to Monty and asked,

"You want to help? Rumor has it you know a little something when it comes to tech."

"Sure, that'd be great." Monty answered with little excitement. Clearly something was bothering him.

"Ask her." Harper whispered to Monty but everyone could hear her.

"Ask me what?" Raven asked as she continued to eat.

Monty was upset about the role he played in the escape of Mount Weather. He hadn't personally pulled the lever that resulted in the death of everyone inside the mountain but he had set it up. Under Clarke's orders and the hopelessness of the situation everything he did seemed like the only and correct course of action. But actually seeing the results of his work and Jasper Heart broken and Anger upon Maya's death really upset Monty.

"What happened to Clarke?" Monty asked hesitantly. It was clear by the way he asked the question that he wasn't asking where Clarke was but what had happened to Clarke to make her the way she was now. The last time Monty had seen Clarke she wouldn't have done all the things she had done.

Just as Monty asked the question Octavia walked past their table. She was returning to Lincoln after refilling their water battles. Octavia had to answer that question for Monty in her disapproving voice, "Lexa happened." Octavia continued walking without wait for a reply or answering any follow up questions.

Everyone watched Octavia walk away. Then Monty and Harper turned to Raven for further explanation. Raven looked around the dining area and noticed others had their heads turned and looking at her. Realising that many of the 44 would be thinking the same thing as Monty and Clarke's story being so long she made a decision.

Raven spoke with a little more volume so that everyone who was listening could hear.

"Look. I know everyone is wondering what happened while you were inside Mount Weather. It's a long story and I'll tell it to ya. But tomorrow." Raven looked around at everyone watching her and continued, "After lunch in the conference room. Tell everyone you'd think would be interested in hearing."

Raven went back to eating as Wick commented, "Do you have a speech already prepared? You're not Clarke's number one fan after all?"

"She won didn't she?" Raven said. As much as Raven and Clarke butted heads Raven had to admit that Clarke did do what she had set out to do all along. Freed her friends. Some of the actions taken to get to this point were a little questionable but Raven figured she would tell Clarke's story and let everyone decide for themselves.

"This should be interesting." Wick said with a smile.

"Who's Lexa?" Monty asked clearly full of questions.

"And what happened to Octavia?" Inquired Harper.

"Octavia took the Grounder entry exam and passed with flying colors." Raven answered with all her sass.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Not a lot of Clarke in the beginning because she isn't doing much but she'll be back shortly I'm sure.

Octavia and Lincoln will have more to do with the story starting next Chapter also.

Some Input I need from you guys:

1) What should I do with Jasper. How long should he be angry and upset. No one really likes an angry Jasper but I want to do his Character Justice.

2) Murphy and Jaha's story. Any Ideas? I don't really know what to do with them. So I need some input because if I can't come up with anything soon I'm going to have to use another enemy to bring into the story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

 **Author's Notes:** It's taking me longer to write then I thought. Being a new author I'm learning as I go. So I'm going to post shorter chapters more often. Please review if you have any constructive criticism.

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 **[Day 2 – Camp Jaha - Engineering]**

The sun streamed in through the window of engineering signalling the start of a new day. Wick had just woken up and was looking at the still asleep Raven next to him. Propped up on his elbow he smiled at the beauty next to him. He was happy that Raven asked him to stay when he brought her to bed last night. When they had slept together a few days ago and Raven expressed no desire for a relationship Wick was ready to do whatever it took to prove that he would be good for her. Wick never left her side after getting blown up together, captured and tortured which seemed to bring the two closer together romantically.

Raven was lying on her stomach with her hair out of its usual ponytail sprawled out her back and bra. She began to stir so Wick whispered a "Good morning." She slowly opened her eyes and saw Wick smiling down at her. It took her a moment to remember where she was and what had happened last night. A combination of exhaustion and pain killers caused her to fall asleep last night as soon as she hit the pillow.

"Hey." She mumbled with a smile as she remembered asking Wick to stay last night.

"You're beautiful." He whispered sweetly to her.

Raven rolled over onto her back and closed her eyes, "It's too early for compliments."

Wick leaned over and quickly kissed her. Her eyes shot open as he said with a smile, "Well maybe we should get up and get to work then?"

She put her hand behind his neck pulling him in for another kiss. The kiss was longer this time now that she was awake and her mind was working again. "Maybe we should just call in sick today." She suggested.

"I don't think we can call in sick when we live in the place that we work."

"We?" she questioned with a smile.

"This place has a lot more privacy then where I was staying." Wick finished his sentence with another kiss.

Ten minutes later they were dressed and ready to get started on their task. Knowing that Monty would soon arrive they decided to get themselves out of bed before things went too far. Wick had set up two radio receivers while Raven had repaired a third. She was testing it out as Monty walked in the door. Having seen Jasper at breakfast he was eager to get busy and get his mind of the destruction of their friendship.

"Hey Monty." Raven welcomed him since she was the first to notice him in the door way.

"Hey guys. So how is this going to work? Aren't we basically looking for a needle in a hay stack?" Somehow that saying has survived a hundred years. None of them had even seen a hay stack. Wick moved beside Raven as Monty approached ready to hear the Plan.

"Well I figure we'll start looking in the frequencies that the Ark would normally use. I figure if anyone was trying to send us a message that is what they'd use. Basically a Hay pile and not a stack." The guys nodded in agreement as she continued, "Monty you'll start at the lower frequencies and move you ways up. Wick you start high and work your way down. I'll start in the middle."

"Let's get started then." Monty forced himself to sound excited as he took a seat and put on a set of headphones. With Monty's excitement Wick smiled at Raven as they both got to work listening for any signs of other survivors from the ark.

 **[Day 2 – Finn's Bunker]**

Clarke suddenly awoke in the cot she passed out in last night. It wasn't the first time she had awoken from the nightmares last night but this time was different. There was light in the bunker from the entrance she has left open just a crack. She sat on the edge of the cot deciding she was tired of dreaming. Her nightmares consisted of either trying to clean blood from her hands which never seemed to go away or walking through the mess hall of Mount Weather. Some times she wouldn't wake up and she found herself stuck in the mess hall. All the doors would be sealed and closing her eyes wouldn't remove the image of the dead in their seats.

 _Get yourself together Clarke._ She thought to herself as she got dressed. Jacket, shoulder guards, gloves, gun in her belt, and knife in her boot. Climbing out of the bunker she decided she needed to clear herself up and get her mind off Mount Weather. The guilt was killing her but at the same time she knew she wasn't guilty. There was no other option. She had to do what she did. Convincing herself of that was another matter. She headed to the pool at the base of a waterfall that she and Finn stopped at so long ago.

* * *

Clarke stripped down to her underwear and entered the pool. The cool water made her shiver as she sunk down into the water. The pool was separated from the rest of the river but she never closed her eyes to relax. She kept a watchful eye for the water monster that had attacked Octavia on the day they first arrived or the tree line for other intruders, human or animal. As she began to rub the physical and mental dirt from her body she thought of Finn. Apparently spending a night in that bunker brought him to the fore front of her thoughts. Thinking of Finn also brought Lexa into her thoughts which brought on an epiphany. This epiphany was another one of the truths that she needed to convince herself of.

When Finn was tired to that stake and she was saying goodbye she realized she loved him. Even with everything that happened between Finn and Raven and the fact that Finn went a little crazy and massacred Tondc looking for her she loved him. If she realized she loved him before he gave himself up and she was forced to kill him to save him from torture things would have been different. It was too late by then. Maybe they could have been happy together.

"Lexa." She whispered to herself as she thought out the rest of her epiphany. She cared for Lexa, there was no denying that. After Lexa kissed her she told her she wasn't ready yet it because she was torn in all different directions for different reasons. Now that everything was over she wasn't torn in all different directions; only two. Lexa had hurt her by making a deal with Mount Weather. She understood the reasoning behind the deal but it hurt regardless of the reason. Lexa had also let her walls down and shown that she cared for and trusted her. She understood how much effort it took for Lexa to admit these things. It wasn't too late with Lexa like it was with Finn. There was time to make a choice.

Choice 1: Just because you care for someone doesn't mean you should be with them.

Choice 2: Love should be given a chance.

Clarke sighed and then let her whole body drop below the waters surface. She had a lot of thinking to do.

 **[Day 2 – Camp Jaha - Engineering]**

It had been almost an hour of searching through radio frequencies and they've found nothing but static. The room was mostly silent for that time aside from when Wick returned with some breakfast for Raven and himself. Suddenly Raven takes off her headphones and yelled out, "I hear something!"

Wick and Monty quickly take off their head phones and turn to Raven. She unplugs her headphones and a series of repeating beeps play through the speakers on the radio receiver. The three were all silent in amazement but also listening to the pattern trying to figure it out. Both guys got out of their chairs and stood behind Raven.

"It's just repeating numbers." Monty said.

"Ya but someone is out there. Hopefully alive." Raven was excited they actually found something.

Wick put his hand on Raven's shoulder and smiled, "Alright, let's try to respond."

"Okay… Okay." She raised her hands off the desk and took a deep breath trying to calm down and think. She turned to Wick, "Go find Abby or Kane and tell them we've found something. Monty grab me that microphone over there."

"Okay, I'll be right back. Say hi for me." He joked as he quickly walked out of the room.

Monty handed her the microphone and said, "If they're only broadcasting tones maybe they can't hear us."

She plugged in the mic and replied, "Maybe they don't have a mic but are listening. We'll see if anything changes after we send them our message." Monty nodded in agreement and motioned for her to continue. Pressing the button on the mic she began her message, "This is Alpha station. Is anyone receiving on this frequency? I repeat. This is Alpha station. Is anyone listening?" Both were silent once again waiting for either a voice reply or a change in the beeps emanating from the speakers.

 **[Day 2 – Camp Jaha – Court yard]**

Octavia and Lincoln were in their tent getting dressed. Yesterday they had set up a tent at what was referred to by some as Raven's gate. Next to the electric fence and shielded from most of the courtyard by a large piece of metal debris from the crash they felt they had a little privacy. They had been issued a place to stay inside the ark but it was a large room that was shared with many other people. This section of the ark wasn't' designed to handle this many occupants so people slept where they could find the space. Octavia asked Kane for a tent and he agreed. Surprising her he also allowed her and Lincoln to retain their weapons. Kane had collected all the guns from the kids that were rescued from Mount Weather because only the guards were allowed to carry guns inside the camp. He never asked her and Lincoln for their swords and knifes.

Lincoln was worried about Octavia because he knew she didn't like it here. She considered herself a grounder now and wasn't happy with the Sky people for the way they treated her family or how they treated others. She was only here for her brother. She couldn't leave Bellamy yet. From what Octavia had told him about how the ark worked it was similar to grounder laws; Harsh punishments for crimes that effected the society.

He made a suggestion to help ease her mind, "We should go hunting."

As she strapped her sword to her back she agreed, "Okay. I'll tell Bellamy that we're going." She was always willing to spend alone time with Lincoln. Not just because she loved him and a little alone time was welcome but because she always wanted to learn things. Lincoln enjoyed teacher her the ways of his people. Whether it was survival skills, the Trigedasleng language or about himself or his culture he enjoyed teaching her. "Lets go." He smiled and they exited the tent.

As they walked out from behind the metal debris they scanned the area for Bellamy. They didn't see him so Octavia decided to ask someone. Before she went to Tondc with Indra she spent most of her time by herself. Not really interacting with the people of the ark. She spotted someone she knew and walked up to him.

"Nathan, have you seen Bellamy?"

He looked at Octavia then to Lincoln and back. The 44 rescued from Mount Weather weren't used to dealing with grounders. Before they were captured they were at war with grounders. Now Octavia looked like a grounder and Lincoln looked like he could kill anyone in this camp without breaking a sweat. The 44 learned on the walk back to Camp Jaha from Mount Weather that the couple were on their side.

"I just seen him inside talking with Kane." He replied.

"Thanks." She said as her and Lincoln moved inside the ark. Nathan didn't give the best directions but at least they knew Bellamy was inside some where. As they walked towards the ark they often got odd looks from the people. They couldn't really determine the reason behind the looks but they assumed it was because of what they looked like and who they were. Even not having war paint on their faces they still looked dangerous to the civilians of the ark.

Both of them looked forward to getting outside the fence.

Luckily inside they saw Bellamy walking with Kane and Wick towards engineering. He was no longer wearing the stolen Mount Weather guard uniform and was back to his normal dark jacket and pants.

"Bellamy!" she shouted as she quickened her pace to catch up before they walked out of sight.

"Come on!" he waved for the two to catch up and come with them.

"What's going on? " She asked when they caught up.

"Raven found a signal from another ark station." He answered.

"Why now?" Lincoln asked confused about the timing. Why now and not before.

"Now that Mount Weather is no longer jamming everything we can listen for others."

Wick was the first to enter engineering and the beeping could still be heard through the speakers. "Did they reply?" he asked as he approached Raven. Monty and her turned to face the new comers and she replied, "No. We tried a few times but no change in the signal."

"How do you know it is an ark station?" inquired Kane. Always thinking about security it was the first question he had to ask.

"Who else could it be." She replied.

"Where are they?" Was the next question asked by Bellamy.

Raven, Wick and Monty looked at each and their engineer and mechanic minds began to work. The three all came to the same conclusion at the same time. Raven was the first to speak. "We'd need a transmitter and a receiver."

"And an amplifier." Monty added as Wick continued.

"And a battery."

She nodded, "Take it what… like a couple hundred meters."

"Kilometer would be best." Wick suggested.

"What are you talking about?" Kane asked the question that was on everyone's mind who didn't know what the three were talking about.

With a smirk at their lack of understanding Raven answered, "If we put together those pieces and we take them out a kilometer we can triangulate the signal and get a direction."

"We're in." Octavia stepped forward as everyone looked at her. She realized that she liked to have goals or tasks and volunteering for this mission would give her something to accomplish as well as get her out of camp.

"Absolutely not!" ordered Bellamy out of familiarity. Lincoln stepped forward to stand beside Octavia silently agreeing with her decision to go. Bellamy then realized that Octavia was a different person then the last time he saw her. He was used to trying to protect her from the outside world and its dangers. Before he had infiltrated Mount Weather she was strong and determined but now she was a warrior capable of taking care of herself.

"Bell." She replied in a tone that said stop treating me like a child.

"Okay." He nodded accepting who she was now.

Kane looked around at everyone as he made his decision. "Okay. You'll go. I'll send two guards with you." He looked to Bellamy as he continued, "Come with me to the armory and I'll issue you a weapon." He no longer had an issue giving Bellamy a gun as he did in the past. Bellamy had proven many times over that he was as capable as any of the guards.

Monty wrapped his sweater around his chest and said, "I'm not going." He looked hesitant to leave the camp. It was true because the last time he went out into the forest he was taken by the mountain men. A kilometer was just too far from camp right now.

"It's alright. You can stay with me and do the important work here." Raven smiled at Monty while she pattered her bandaged leg. Wick put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. He knew how much she didn't like to be left behind and feel helpless. Knowing what he was doing she engaged her sass as she looked to Wick, "Hey I learned my lesson from my last leg injury. This time I'm embracing my lack of mobility."

Kane motioned for Bellamy to follow him out. Bellamy nodded then addressed everyone else who was going on this mission. "Get the gear you need and meet me at the front gate."

 **Author's Notes:** Same questions I'd like input on from chapter one.

Some Input I need from you guys.

1) What should I do with Jasper. How long should he be angry and upset. No one really likes an angry Jasper but I want to do his Character Justice.

2) Murphy and Jaha's story. Any Ideas? I don't really know what to do with them. So I need some input because if I can't come up with anything soon I'm going to have to use another enemy to bring into the story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

 **Author's Notes:** This is even shorter then yesterdays upload but I just finished this section and decided to upload it. I'll upload another chapter tomorrow.

Please review if you have any constructive criticism or just comments on the story so far. Thanks in advance.

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 **[Day 2 – The Forest – Near Mount Weather]**

It was mid morning when Indra and her crew approached Mount Weather's main door.

"Eyes open." She ordered as they moved through for forest. They were only a couple hundred meters away and they didn't want to be seen by anyone. The deal with the Mountain Men didn't specify that the grounders couldn't be here but it was better to stay out of sight. It was a small crew of four people. Indra lead them through the forest, Fio was behind her followed by Nyko and Penn. It was a perfect group for a recon mission; the leader, the muscle, the healer, and the archer. They were ready for anything they would encounter.

They walked slowly scanning the area around them. As the clearing in front of the main door became visible Indra stopped and took position behind a tree and a bush. Everyone grouped up behind her and put their hands on the weapons. They were ready for anything but were suddenly confused as they noticed the main door to the underground complex was wide open. The forest was quiet and Indra thought about what to do next.

"We're going in." she stated as she rose.

Fio and Penn were just soldiers and followed orders without question but Nyko was their healer and held a higher rank so spoke up, "We aren't to interact with the Mountain Men." He wasn't questioning orders; he just felt it was his job to point out the facts. Indra started moving towards the door as the others followed.

"If that door is open we shouldn't run into anyone." She replied as she drew her sword and the others did the same. The Mountain Men couldn't survive on the ground and if the main door was open something had happened. As they stepped inside to find an empty hallway she began to feel a little optimistic that somehow against all odds the Sky people had defeated Mount Weather.

Knowing she didn't have to explain to her crew the decisions she made Indra lead them to the stairwell that lead down to all levels of the base. She knew all the inhabitants of Mount Weather were stuck on level five due to the power station being destroyed. The generators could only keep the air safe on one level and investigating that level would give Indra the answers she needed.

Making their way down the long set of stairs they moved slowly keeping as quiet as they could. Penn at the back with an arrow already loaded kept an eye out behind them. "I smell smoke." He commented yet no smoke could be seen in the stairwell. Pushing forward they were almost at the door to level five and the smell of death became apparent.

"Be ready for anything." Indra reminded them as they stepped foot into level five. The first room of interest they came to was the dorm room. Several guards were dead on the floor with radiation burns all over their body. Empty handcuffs lined the walls and a medical bed was in the center of the large room. On the table next to the bed were syringes filled with the blood taken from the Sky people. This sight helped remind them that a few of the Mountain Men could still be alive if they had received the bone marrow treatment. Everyone now knew for sure that Clarke and her people had beaten the mountain.

As they moved further into the level the smell began to get stronger until they came upon the mess hall. Being hardened warriors they didn't' physically react to the sight but mentally they were amazed. Hundreds of dead bodies filled the room. It was clear they had no warning based on their positions. Hunched over full plates of food or fallen to the ground where they stood. These people didn't know they were going to die.

Indra was impressed that Clarke was successful in her mission. When the grounders were ordered to retreat she assumed Clarke and Octavia would give up their mission to rescue their friends. What could two people do against an impenetrable mountain she thought.

Standing in the large archway taking in the sight before them three gun shots rang out in quick succession from down the hallway on their right. Nyko's upper arm was grazed by a bullet and Fio took bullets to the bicep and the shoulder.

"Cover!" Indra yelled as she grabbed Fio and pulled him inside the mess hall before he even had time to react. At the same time Penn quickly turned and fired an arrow in the direction of the gun shots. Nyko easily ignored the pain in this arm which was no more then a cut and moved to Fio to check his wounds. He took Fio's left hand and put it to his shoulder. "Pressure here." He commanded as he began to tie off the arm to prevent blood loss from the secondary wound while he worked on the shoulder.

Indra stuck her out the door to see who was shooting at them as Penn fired another arrow down the hall. A few seconds went by as nothing happened and everyone waited to see what was coming next. Penn had his bow drawn as he and Indra watched the now empty hallway. A hand with a gun pointed towards them was first thing they saw and Penn released his arrow. The gun started to fire as Emerson ran across the hallway. He was wearing a large backpack and carried a bag in his free hand. Penn and Indra ducked back into the mess hall to avoid the bullets. The arrow that Penn fired just missed Emerson and stuck itself in the backpack he was wearing.

"We're going after him." Indra said to Nyko as she removed a knife from her belt and held it by the blade. Grounders had to use arrows or throwing knifes to combat guns. "We'll be with you shortly." Nyko replied almost finished patching up Fio. Fio looked more angry then in pain because unlike an injury from a bladed weapon a bullet wound need to be looked at right away for fear of bleeding to death.

Indra and Penn made their way down the hallway that Emerson disappeared in and carefully looked around the corner. Through the open door of the stairwell they could hear foot step quickly descending and they ran to the door. Stepping into the stairwell they could now see Emerson about 3 flights down. Penn fired an arrow but missed. Having to aim for the head or legs because of the backpack it reduced the chance of the arrow hitting its target. Indra ran down the stairs staying to the left hand side so Penn could shoot arrows from behind her.

Having successfully avoided being hit by arrows Emerson made it to the bottom of the stair and continued to escape through the lowest floor of the base. Moving cautiously but quickly through the corridors Indra and Penn came to a dead end with two doors. Nyko and Fio had caught up now and had their weapons ready. Fio's left arm was bloody and tied to his torso to prevent further injury but his weapon hand was ready for revenge. Looking in the first door revealed the medical bay but it seemed totally empty. Indra motioned for everyone to final set of doors at the end of the hall assuming Emerson could have only gone that way.

Suddenly explosions could be heard somewhere in the base above them. Numerous blasts could be heard one after another while dust and pieces of cement began to fall from the ceiling. Only seconds passed between explosions while the four of them were unsure of what was happening or what to do. Then five meters down the hall behind them the doors to the medical bay blew open with a ball of fire. Everyone quickly dropped to the floor to avoid the flames rising to cover the ceiling. The fire in the hall quickly burnt itself out as the four tried to recover from the shock wave. Their ears were ringing and the air was filling with smoke rather quickly.

"Come on!" Indra yelled over the sound of the inferno raging in medical bay just down hall as she pushed her way into the final set of doors. Everyone followed and were taken aback by what was in this room. Medical equipment was set up in the first few meters of the room followed by two rows of cages stacked double high. This lead into a larger circular room that was higher and filled with more cages around the perimeter. They understood that this was where the grounder prisoners had been held.

Knowing there had to be an escape from this place Indra lead her men forward in pursuit of Emerson. They heard the clear sound of a tone generator come from a pair of open doors at the side of the circular room. Indra realized those doors must lead to the tunnels under Mount Weather and Emerson was using the tone generator to subdue the reapers. By the volume of the sound they knew Emerson was quite a ways a head of them so they ran forward without fear of being ambushed.

They passed through a final heavy door as the brick walls stopped and the tunnels began. The tunnel was dimly lit with lights in the ceiling spread far apart. The low light and the lack of cover made the group slow down and proceed with caution. They couldn't hear much aside from their own foot steps on the gravel as they approached an intersection.

What sounded like growling could be heard until it turned into an attack yell as a reaper rounded the corner of the intersection. To Indra's amazement it was one of the reapers they had tranquilized days earlier when they were attacking Mount Weather. Even with his blood stained clothes and white paint smeared across his face she knew this man; it was her brother-in-law. Years ago her husband and his brother were taken by the reapers and assumed dead. That assumption was clearly wrong and she wanted answers. Before Penn could nock an arrow Indra ran towards the reaper, side stepped him and brought her knee up to his stomach. Clearly recovering from the effects of the tone generator he was too slow to react to Indra's attack. Falling to his knees with the wind knocked out of him she hit him in the back of the head with the hilt of her sword.

"Tie him up. We're taking him back to camp." She ordered the others. Nyko and Penn moved to bind the reaper while Indra looked on with concern. She knew what had to be done to get answers on the whereabouts of her husband but she wasn't happy about it. The sound of the tone generator was heard again in the distance. Indra and Fio stepped in front of the other three men to prepare for any attack. Luckily the direction the sound came from wasn't the way out of the tunnels to the outside. Indra remembered the path they took days ago.

"Lets go." She commanded.

Nyko and Penn picked up the unconscious reaper and followed Indra back towards the grounder camp.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** I have some OCs coming up and I'm terrible with naming. So if you have any Grounder or Arker names you'd like to suggest I'm all ears.

Also the same question I'd like input on if you have any:

Murphy and Jaha's story. Any Ideas? I don't really know what to do with them. So I need some input because if I can't come up with anything soon I'm going to have to use another enemy to bring into the story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

 **Author's Notes:** Please review if you have any constructive criticism or just comments on the story so far. Thanks in advance.

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

 **[Day 2 – Camp Jaha – Conference Room]**

The conference room wasn't huge but big enough to hold a far amount of people. The table in the center of the room would be lowered into the floor if it wasn't needed. Kane and Abby were seated at the table waiting for the others to arrive. They had just finished their conversation when the door opened and David Miller walked in with three people following him. The first was Sinclair with black hair with patches of grey wearing the almost standard issue black jacket with dark pants and shirt. Sinclair was an engineer by trade but with his work on the ark in the monitoring station he became more of a people organizer. The second person was Catherine who was in charge of food collection, preparation, and distribution. With her short red hair and tan jacket she stood out among a crowd. Last was Jake Peters who found himself representing the builders. A millwright by trade he was now overseeing anything that needed to built or repaired. Everyone who survived the crash now reported to one of the six people in this room.

Miller stood inside the door allowing the others to take their seat. Before he could exit allowing this meeting to start Abby spoke to him. "Miller stay."

Being a guard and ready to follow any orders he just nodded his head and didn't question the order. Abby continued to speak to him with a smile, "We're promoting you to Major. You're officially in charge of the guard now."

"Thank you ma'am." He smiled with gratitude even if it was just a formality. Since Major Byrne was killed Miller had taken over her duties.

Having discussed this with Abby before anyone entered Kane spoke up and added more details to the promotion, "Any time I'm away from camp you will sit on this council in my place. So you stay in the room and pay attention." He joked.

While Kane was talking to Miller all the new comers eyes slightly widened at the word 'council'. Abby with her crouches leaning on the back of her chair and the cuts on her face still healing noticed that everyone reacted to the word and decided to start the meeting.

"Alright. Marcus and I have decided to reform a council. With no immediate crisis we need to take stock of our problems and discuss solutions. We're going to forgo elections for now. Everyone works with you so you should have a good understanding of the concerns of the people. Catherine came to me last night with what I think to be our number one problem."

Everyone looked to Catherine and she took a deep breath. She wasn't used to being the center of attention. "Food. We're running out of food. Every time a hunting or gathering group to out to collect food they have to go further and further away to collect anything."

"How long do we have?" questioned Peters.

"It's hard to say. With the addition of the kids I'll have to do some recalculating. A few weeks at best." She replied.

Abby decided to get the discussion going, "I told Catherine I didn't want to start rationing food just yet but to make sure everyone eats what they take. No waste. Pass that on to all your people as well. Now does anyone have any ideas for food generation?"

Everyone began to think but Catherine spoke up right away. "I had an Idea that you're not going to like."

"Lets hear it." Abby encouraged her to continue.

"Well the grounders have to grow their own food. Maybe we could trade them something for seeds and we could start growing our own." She explained. Everyone around the table looked like they didn't really like this idea so she continued in defence of her idea. "Its spring time now and from what we've all learned is that winter is cold and summer is hot. However the winter wasn't that cold which means summer could be extremely hot. Even if we found seeds and planted them ourselves we'll still need some advice from the grounders about how to do it right."

"Anyone else have a suggestion?" Abby asked the group.

No one around the table had any experience with this kind of matter so they all shrugged. Except for Kane who seemed to be deep in thought and not paying attention.

"What is it Marcus?" she questioned.

With a smirk Kane looked to Abby and replied, "I think suggestions that we're not going to like are par for the course today." He dropped his smirk and continued with a serious look, "There's always Mount Weather."

Abby wasn't expecting this suggesting and was shocked into silence as Sinclair responded, "They've survived for a century they must have hydroponics and a way of producing artificial proteins."

"You can't be suggesting we move to that mountain!?" Abby's voice was angry as she was thinking about all the horrible things that had happened there. She was responding personally instead of like a leader.

"No." Kane replied with this calming voice. "Perhaps a team could to investigate. Harvest what is already there and maybe bring back the technology so we could us it here."

Understanding that Kane's words made sense Abby thought about it for a moment when Peters' spoke up. He had never been to Mount Weather but heard how bad things were. "If the grounders are rebuilding Tondc we could offer man power as trade for the seeds and knowledge."

"We don't know what our relationship is with the grounders anymore. Lexa betrayed Clarke and I don't know what that means for us now."

Kane had the most experience with the grounders and gave his input, "I don't think Lexa wants a war. I think she'd be open to negotiation as she has been in the past."

Abby nodded. "Okay. I say we talk with the grounders first. If that doesn't work we try Mount Weather. I don't want to go there if we don't have to. Anyone disagree?" she asked the table.

"Why don't we do both?" asked Sinclair

Kane took it upon himself to answer that question, "Because both trips would require guards and we don't have enough guards because of what we're going to discuss next."

Confusion placed itself on the faces of everyone at the table again excluding Abby and Kane. "Lets talk to the grounders then." Replied Sinclair.

"Agreed." Catharine and Peters said at the same time.

"Well, now that is decided time for some actual good news. Hopefully." Everyone noticed Abby's mood pick up leaving the topic of grounders and Mount Weather as she continued, "Raven has picked up a radio signal from another Ark station."

"Which station is it?" "Where are they?" "What'd they say?" the three questions were asked at the same time by everyone at the table.

"We don't know. It was an automated message with no information. Wick and a team are out in the forest now trying to determine a direction." Kane informed everyone.

Abby brought the attention back to her, "We'll figure out who will go search for the Ark station when we get more information. For now I have other tasks for you."

The rest of the meeting was Abby giving out orders for the new council members. Peters was ordered to fabricate new pins for everyone to denote them now being Councillors. He was also ordered to figure out a way to cut down trees and refine the wood into planks. If this was going to be their new home structures would have to be constructed. Sinclair was ordered to assign the 44 new residence of Camp Jaha to work details. However he wasn't to press the matter with anyone who wasn't ready to take on a job yet. Some of the kids rescued from Mount Weather needed time to recover physically and mentally from their ordeal. Finally Catherine was asked to go out into the forest and find a place to start a farm. If everything was successful with the grounders they'd need to start preparing the land.

Kane's task was to check in with Raven regarding the search for the direction of the Ark station signal.

 **[Day 2 – The Forest – Outside Camp Jaha]**

After making it one kilometer out and setting up their equipment Raven informed them over the radio that it wasn't far enough to get a good enough signal. Lincoln and Octavia lead the group towards their next destination followed by Bellamy, then Wick, then the two guards. Not really expecting any danger everyone still kept alert and ready for anything. Bellamy occasionally thought about Clarke and how she was doing. After starting off as basically enemies they became friends as they both realized they made good co-leaders of the 100. Each one had their strengths and without either one of them no one of the original 100 would have survived.

"This should be good." Wick stated as he stopped and took the transmitter off his back. Bellamy and the two guards approached as they unloaded the technology they were carrying so Wick could assemble the thing.

"This better be good enough." Bellamy commented giving Wick a hard time.

"You got something better to do?" Octavia said taking her eyes off the area around them to give her brother a hard time.

"No." he smirked enjoying the banter. He was glad to be with his sister again. As the guards took position scanning their flanks and rear Bellamy stepped beside Lincoln who was watching the forest ahead of them. "Any sign of anything or anyone?"

"Nothing in the last few days."

"Good." Replied Bellamy as he turned to see how Wick was coming along.

"Hey" Lincoln said as he turned and grabbed Bellamy by the arm. Octavia looked on and wondered what he was going to say. She knew Lincoln was a man of few words when it came to anyone but her.

"I want to say I'm sorry for what happened in the tunnels."

So much had happened since Lincoln betrayed Bellamy by turning him over the reapers due to the drug addition caused by the Mountain Men. "Don't worry about it. We're even now."

Lincoln smiled realizing he was referring to when he was tortured by Bellamy for information. Releasing Bellamy's arm Lincoln went back to looking for danger as Octavia came up beside him and took his hand. She knew how much Lincoln hated himself for being weak and abandoning Bellamy.

"Alright, turning it on now." Wick spoke into the walkie-talkie they had brought with them.

"Roger that." Raven's voice came over the radio as everyone just waited.

A few minutes passed and Bellamy had to ask, "How long will this take?"

"Not" Wick's reply was cut off by Raven's voice, "Okay. Looks like its coming from roughly 5 degrees north from where we are."

"Great. We're on our way back." He replied into the radio.

"Cya when you get here." She responded.

"Give me a hand with this?" Wick motioned for Bellamy to assist him in taking apart the radio. The two guards approached also to carry their piece.

Lincoln turned to Octavia and with his head he motioned away from the Camp. She knew what knew he was suggesting so she turned to her brother and told him, "We're going hunting. You guys can get yourselves back."

"Take care of my sister." Was Bellamy's only response as he looked at Lincoln.

"Always." Was his answer.

* * *

As soon as they were out of hearing distance from the others Lincoln began to speak his mind. "You need to make a decision about your brother."

"What do you mean?" she was confused by his statement.

He looked at her as they slowly walked through forest and clarified his statement, "You can't stay with him forever and being with them makes you angry."

"Where else are we going to go?" she questioned not verbally admitting that she didn't want to leave her brother.

"Indra would take us back." He said a little happier with this option. He loved Octavia and would follow her anywhere. But the option of living with his friends as well as her was the best possible outcome.

"I won't follow Lexa's orders." She replied with anger in your voice. Lexa allowing a bomb to be dropped on Tondc and the betrayal of Clarke didn't allow Octavia to trust her anymore.

"We could just leave. Be by ourselves not to far away." Was the last option he could think of.

"Being _with_ you is good enough for me. I know I need to make a choice but I'm not there yet." She replied linking their hands once again. He stopped and kissed her. Pulling back he nodded letting her know he understood the dilemma that was taking place inside her head.

"Thanks." She appreciated his understanding.

Lincoln had a very stoic face that most people couldn't read. But Octavia knew him well enough to know something else was bothering him. Putting her hand that wasn't linked with his up to his cheek she asked, "What else? What's wrong?"

"We should be on the expedition." He said a little reluctantly.

Based on their conversation she thought it was trying to get her away from camp so she pulled away from him and questioned, "Why?" He however didn't let go of her hand as he answered. "To the north is the beginning of the Ice Nation's territory. You don't' want to aggravate their Queen." He replied with warning in his voice.

"But they know about our Alliance." She countered his logic.

"What is the state of the Alliance? The Commander betrayed Clarke." He said as he pulled her by the hand and started walking again. She thought about her response as they walked. She didn't like conflict and a meeting between the expedition and the Ice Nation had potential to go badly depending on who was sent. As much as she didn't like the grounders or the sky people as organization she didn't want people to get hurt for stupid reasons. Knowing that she and Lincoln bridged the culture differences between the two groups of people them being there would make things go smoother.

"Okay we'll go." She finally said.

"Okay." He replied as he squeezed her hand.

Then they continued on the hunt while teaching each other about their cultures.

 **[Day 2 – The Forest]**

Clarke took a break from wondering the forest to sit under a tree to have something to eat. Her circular thoughts were getting her nowhere. Leaving everyone behind at Camp Jaha was supposed to not make her think about the things she did to get them there. However the thoughts continued regardless of where she was. She considered briefly about just heading back to camp but reject that idea immediately. The remaining 100 would still consider her their leader and looking to her for leadership scared her. She wasn't happy with what she had to do as a leader and wasn't looking forward to retaking that position.

Finishing the small amount of food she had left she realized she would have to hunt. Being the leader with bigger responsibilities she never had to hunt. The one time she did have to go hunting she was captured by Anya and almost killed. Putting that thought out of her head she got up and began the search for a piece of wood that could be fashioned into a spear. She didn't have to look far before she found something that was straight and sturdy enough. She sat back down and removed the knife from her boot and began to whittle the stick into a spear. Having seen the preparation of meat back at the drop ship she was confident in that task. What she was worried about was finding something to kill that wouldn't also kill her.

* * *

Several failed attempts at spearing rabbits and squirrels had taken place when she decided to head towards the river and try to spear some fish. She was getting better at throwing the weapon but the animals were too smart or at least too quick. Having limited bullets is why she chose not to use her gun. That and she didn't want to draw any unnecessary attention. On the way to river she gathered any nuts or berries she could find and placed him in the small bag she had.

Arriving at the river she crouched down on a rock just above the surface. Her back was to the shore with a much larger rock to right. Paying full attention to the water in front of her she wasn't going to be taken off guard by any river monsters. Seeing fish just out of her reach so got an idea. She walked back to forest to collect some dried leaves then returned to her rock. Crumpling up the leaves and placing them top the water she hoped the fish would think it was something to eat.

The bad thing about waiting for fish is that it gave her a lot of time to think. She hated it. Failed attempts in the forest at least got her mind off her problems.

"I need someone to talk to." She sighed.

"And not myself." She replied vowing to never do that again.

Just then she noticed a fish slowing moving to the surface close enough for her to reach. She readied her spear and waited for it to investigate. Striking out as fast as she could she successfully speared the fish right through its body. Quickly lifting the spear out of the water so the fish couldn't struggle its way off she was happy at what she accomplished. Now it was time to build a fire. _Oh boy._ She thought to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

 **Author's Notes:** I'd like to thank the 51 people who are following this story and the 23 people who have Favorited it. Any form of review might make me write faster. :P

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

 **[Day 2 – Camp Jaha]**

Raven and Wick had spent the rest of the morning in Engineering working on building additional walkie talkies. They had the few that Raven built back at the drop ship but more were needed. Monty had never returned when he went for lunch so the couple ate together in their work space enjoying the alone time.

They were on their way to the conference room where she would give her speech about Clarke. Raven was a doer not a talker so she was a little nervous. Not allowing Wick to carry her even though he offered she was using her crutch. She figured a little use would help her lag heal without over doing it. Her leg hurt but she would never complain about it.

"Do you know what you're going to say?" he asked as the door to the room came into view.

"The best version of the truth I guess. Clarke is different from the girl they knew. They know why she didn't come back to camp but they don't understand what she has gone through. Clarke has saved all our loves over and over again. They need to know that everything she has done she did it for them." She replied. Clearly she had thought about this since last night.

Hearing what she said about Clarke made him realize just how strong Clarke was keeping so many alive under such horrible conditions. Looking down at his wrists that were still slightly bruised he admitted something to her. "I felt so helpless and angry when you were on that table. I tried" Raven stopped him quickly and grabbed his arm interrupting his sentence. "You saved us in the dam. You stayed with me. I couldn't ask for better." She replied looking deep into his eyes. He smiled ignoring the fact that was the first time he killed someone whiled defending Raven. Without letting her crutch fall she hugged him with one arm the best she could and whispered into this ear, "Lets get this over with so we can get back to… _work_."

Pulling away from the hug they were both grinning at each other. "You always have the best Ideas." He said to her with caring eyes. She smirked as she turned to continue walking towards their destination and said, "You wouldn't have said that a few weeks ago."

"Well everything you've come up with so far has worked out." He replied still watching her as they walked. "Exactly." She gave him a brief glance and smiled.

He pressed the button to open the door to the conference room and they both froze for a second. The room was at its comfortable capacity. Everyone from the original 100 besides Bellamy and Octavia where in the room which was standing room only at this point. There were benches built into three of the four walls but no one was sitting. Even a few people that weren't just rescued from Mount Weather were here interested in knowing the full story of Clarke.

Stepping inside they noticed the table was still set up with two chairs empty. "I see news travels fast." She said making her way to one of the chairs. Monty was in the front of the crowd with Harper at his side. He moved to pull out the chair for Raven and said, "We're worried about Clarke."

Several others voiced their agreement as she took her seat with Wick taking his next to her. He felt a little out of place not knowing almost everyone in the room but based on Raven's comfort he felt comfortable around these people. A soft sigh escaped from her as the pressure came off her leg allowing her to relax. "Clarke will be fine. She can take care of herself." She reassured everyone looking on.

Jasper was in the corner of the room wanting to know what had happened. He was quiet and didn't talk to everyone. Everyone realized he was going through some stuff emotionally and never tried to break him out of his silence. His mind was still clouded by loss and anger but he had to be here. He thought understanding Clarke would better explain her actions.

"Tell us what happened Raven." Harper spoke up as she took Monty's hand.

Raven looked to Wick for a little encouragement knowing that the beginning of the story was going to be hardest for everyone to hear as well as for her to tell. Wick took her hand and nodded. "First I have to tell you what happened to Finn after you guys got captured by the Mountain Men." Whispers and mumbles could be heard in the room questioning what had happened to Finn but no direction questions. They assumed he was killed in the Fire at the battle with grounders.

"Finn went a little crazy looking for Clarke. He thought she was captured by the grounders and tracked her down to a village called Tondc." She paused for a second trying to think of how to describe what happened next. "Things got out of hand and Finn killed a bunch of grounders." Comments though out the room could be heard about how Finn was a peacemaker not a killer.

"The grounder Commander heard about this and decided to bring her entire army here to kill us all. But Clarke made a deal with the Commander to work together and fight the Mountain Men."

"How?" someone interrupted Raven's story.

"She figured out how to cure the reapers and told the Commander about the grounder prisoners." Everyone seemed to understand how this made sense as Raven continued.

"The only thing stopping the truce was the grounders wanted Finn to be punished for his crimes." The assumption that the grounders killed Finn was unanimous with everyone.

Raven looked down at her hands as she continued the painful part of the story. "Clarke, Bellamy and I tried to save him. We took him out to the drop ship but we got surrounded by grounders." Small amounts of water were collecting in her eyes but anger held back the tears. "But he gave himself up. He couldn't live with what he had done." The room was almost silent.

Raven sniffed and readied herself for the next part of the story. "The grounders were going to kill him right in front of our camp. Torturing him to death for the lives that he had taken. Clarke knew what the grounders were planning so she pleaded for his release. But Lexa was set in her ways and wouldn't release him. She did however let Clarke say good bye." Pausing before dropping the hardest bit of information on the group wiped the unshed tears from her eyes. "That's when Clarke killed Finn."

Gasps could be heard and whispered _oh my god_ 's spread through out the room as no one expected that. Wick put his other hand on top of Ravens seeing the pain in her eyes. He didn't know the full history between Raven and Finn like the others in the room knew. She continued as the room quieted down. "I was furious at her for doing it. I didn't understand why she didn't just kill Lexa like I asked her too if she couldn't save him. But when we went to Tondc to burn the body I was accused of poisoning Lexa. Which I didn't!" she made the point strongly. "I was tied to a stake and being cut to death when Clarke proved I didn't do it. It was then I realized that she had actually saved Finn from a horrible death. I also know that killing him haunted her."

"But after that she was always around Lexa. Plotting and planning your rescue." She looked around the room at everyone. "That's when she sent Bellamy in to disable the acid fog. Later Mount Weather dropped a missile on Tondc attempting to kill her and Lexa. Clarke, Lexa and Lincoln killed the spotter who aimed the missile. He was taking shots at the survivors. The sniper wasn't wearing a hazmat suit and that was when Clarke knew you guys were being killed." She left out the part where Clarke and Lexa knew the missile was going to Tondc. Raven was told later that no one could find out because such knowledge would break the alliance of the 12 clans.

Memories of their friends being taken one by one for bone marrow extraction filled everyone's minds as Raven kept the story going. "As for the rest of the story I know as much as you. I almost died on that table and Abby was being killed. You'd have to ask Bellamy what they were thinking but I know Clarke had no other option but to irradiate the base." Raven and Clarke sometimes disagreed with but Raven respected Clarke for the hard decisions she had to make and for the fact she always put her friends first. Raven needed to make this point before anyone got the wrong Idea. "From the moment Clarke got to this camp all bloodied and beaten she had only one thing on her mind. Rescue you all. She wasn't reckless or stupid. She thought out every action she took and I know that killing the Mountain Men was the only and last option she had."

"What happened to the grounders?" someone asked.

"Ya, weren't they supposed to be our allies now?" someone else followed up.

Raven had to be honest with them, "I don't know what happened. Lexa is ruthless. She, like Clarke, would do anything for her people."

Wick could see that Raven was done talking so decided to get her out of there. "Alright, we need to get back to work." He said standing up making it clear that no follow up questions could be asked. With her hand still in his she stood up and gave him a slight smile. "Thanks Raven." Harper said as she put her hand on Raven's arm. Others in the room also thanked her.

"No problem." Raven said quietly as she and Wick walked to the exit. The noise in the room increased as everyone talked about what they had just heard. Amazed by the story of what had happened while they were in captivity. Most were looking forward to seeing Clarke again to thank her. No one knew when that day would be.

 **[Day 2 – Camp Jaha – Indoor Hallway]**

Later that afternoon Kane searched out Bellamy after a conversation with Sinclair. "Bellamy. We need to talk." Kane said as he approached Bellamy in the hallway.

"What about?" he asked with curiosity.

Kane used his calming and persuading voice as he began. "Earlier today we told Sinclair to assign the kids to work details; but not to push anyone who wasn't ready. So far none of them have agreed to anything."

"So?" he replied understanding why no one wanted to work with the adults.

"We need to forget about the past and work together if we're going to survive. They still look to you as their leader. If you were to convince them that this is what needs to be done they'll listen." Kane pleaded.

Bellamy knew what Kane just said was totally true. Regardless of what has happened in the past this was their reality now. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you. Now another matter to discuss." He paused to collect this thought as Bellamy waited for the next topic. "I want you to lead the mission to search for the Ark station."

"Me?" Bellamy was confused as to why he would be chosen. He knew the relationship between him and Kane had changed since the Ark landed but this was unexpected.

Kane smiled as he began to explain his reasoning. "You've proven yourself to be capable of handling any situation you run into. You've survived in the forest for longer then any of us. You know how to protect yourself and the others under your command. I have a different mission to attend to and Abby is in no condition for this journey. That leaves you."

"And I'm in command?" he questioned making sure he understood what he was being asked.

"Yes. I'd offer you a position in the guard and promote you but I know you won't accept that." Kane told him.

"Damn right I wouldn't." He replied clearly making his point. After the way his family was treated on the Ark he would never put on a guards uniform again.

Kane shrugged with a smile saying, "So unofficially you work for me. That way you don't need to be assigned a work detail… I have one more _suggestion_ for your mission... I want you to take Lincoln and Octavia with you."

"Why would they want to?" he questioned.

"For starters if you're going she'll want to go. Secondly I want them to go for the same reason I'm sending you; experience."

Thinking about it for a moment Bellamy knew it was a good Idea but wasn't sure if his sister would want to go looking for more Sky People. "I'll ask her." Was his only response.

"Bellamy!" Octavia shouted to her brother as she and Lincoln rounded a corner. They had just returned from their hunting trip and need to tell Kane they needed to go on the search. She walked right up to the two men as Lincoln followed and stayed in his usually position behind Octavia. Not knowing that Bellamy was now in charge of the mission she turned to Kane and told him with confidence, "Lincoln and I need to be on the search team for the Ark."

Kane smiled knowing he was right deciding to send the couple with Bellamy on the search.

"Why do you need to go?" Bellamy asked looking at Octavia then to Lincoln and back.

Lincoln stepped beside Octavia and answered Bellamy's question. "Depending on how far north the station is we could run into grounders from the Ice Nation. Having us there could ease any encounters."

"I'll assign you additional guards." Kane told Bellamy while Octavia noticed that Bellamy would be in charge of this mission. Lincoln spoke before anyone else could. "No. More would only make things worse. Stealth is our best option but if we do run into trouble a smaller group would cause fewer problems."

Kane nodded then addressed all three of them, "I'll leave the details up to you then. You'll leave first thing in the morning. Let me know before then who you want on your team."

"Alright." Bellamy nodded and Kane walked away.

Octavia turned to her brother and asked, "You're leading the mission?" She was happy to hear this because she wouldn't have to follow orders from some idiot guard.

He shrugged with a smirk, "What can I say; they finally recognize my leadership skills."

She punched him in the arm and questioned angrily, "You're not a guard again are you?"

"No. I'll never be on of them again." He assured her.

"Good." She was happy to hear this as well.

The three then went off to find a place to discuss plans for their mission tomorrow.

 **[Day 2 – The Forest]**

Clarke had found a place in the forest that would be perfect for a fire and to spend the night. She had spent nights in the forest before and things seem pretty secure as long as you had a fire going. Struggling for a long time trying to get a fire started she was getting frustrated. When they were at the drop ship they had limited power and could use electricity to start a fire. She had taken limited Earth skills classes in school because more of her time was learning biology and medical training with her mother. She knew that certain rocks could be hit to make sparks to start a fire but she was unsure of what they looked like. She threw the sticks in her hand on the ground and sighed out of frustration.

She leaned back and looked up into the trees above her once again rethinking this self imposed exile. The movement caused the gun in her belt to rub against her back and she was suddenly struck with an Idea. Clearing the debris from the ground in from of her she found the flattest rock she could see and buried it level with the ground. Removing the gun from her belt she released the clip and removed one bullet. Pinching the bullet between two rocks she twisted and bent it until the casing separated. Pouring out the gun powder onto the rock she placed in the ground she level it off so it would burn and not explode. Atop the gun powder she placed the dried leaves and other flammable materials. Taking another rock in her hand she raised it above her head and slammed it down onto the rock with the gun powder on it. With a lucky first strike the gun powder ignited and the flames caught everything on fire. Grinning widely happy with her plan she put more sticks and leaves on the fire.

When the fire was large enough to support itself she took the knife from her boot and began to clean the fish. Removing the guts and scales was done quickly so she found a long stick and pushed it through the fish's body. Propping it up near the fire she waited for it to cook.

Having been focused for so long on the task of building a fire and then cleaning the fish she hadn't had much time to think about her problems. Now resting with her back against a tree waiting for her meal she began to think again. If she was going to survive out here she would need a hobby. Well maybe not a hobby but a plan or a goal to keep her mind occupied. It helped pass the time and it prevented her from driving herself crazy.

Ignoring the planning for her future she began the What If course of thinking. What if the Ark wasn't running out of air? Her father wouldn't have been floated and she wouldn't have been imprisoned. By now she would be working full time with her mother in the medical bay. Doing simple tasks of treating the sick and healing the injured; there weren't many major surgeries on the Ark. She could be spending time with her friends and dating. This brought the image of Lexa into her head so she stopped thinking and focused on her fish.

Not taking long too cook the fish looked done enough to eat. Blowing on the fish to cool it down she took a hold of it and cut a piece off with her knife. Throwing it into her mouth it was still pretty hot. But it was so good compared to the nuts and berries she had been eating. She knew her body needed this to keep her going. While she ate she continued to think about Lexa. She missed her after spending so much time with her. _I wonder what she is doing now?_ She thought. _Did she just go back to Polis and forget all about me?_

Unable to answer he own questions regarding Lexa she put her mind to planning out her future. What would be her next course of action alone in the forest. She did this until she decided it was time to go to sleep and start fresh tomorrow.

 **[Day 2 – Grounder Camp – Lexa's Tent]**

Lexa was more like a Commander today then yesterday. She had experience suppressing her emotions and hiding them and she put that skill to good use. She left her tent many times today to assure her troops that she was still the Commander they followed. She had visited with some of the freed prisoners and they all thanked her for rescuing them. Most were weak but already growing stronger with real food now in their systems. She met with all of the generals and informed them they would receive orders once Indra had returned from her scouting mission. She ate with the soldiers but didn't say much. That was normal for her.

It was now late in the day and Lexa wondered what was taking Indra so long. If she wasn't back soon more troops would be sent to investigate what had happened. Lexa sat on her throne and waited trying not to let her emotions take over again. The voices of the men outside got slightly louder indicating that something what happening. Before Lexa could get up to investigate Ryder's voice call out, "Indra has returned."

"Send her in." Lexa called back eager to hear the report.

Ryder pulled back the opening to the tent and followed Indra inside. Indra walked up to the Commander with a strong and quickened pace indicating something important had happened. Fearing the worst without even knowing what the worst could be Lexa quick stood and commanded an answer, "What happened?"

Knowing what she would ask before this conversation was over Indra decided to get the good news out of the way first. "The Mountain Men are dead. All of them but Emerson."

"Explain." Lexa was happy to hear this news. The greatest known threat to the grounders was finally gone but she wanted more details.

"The doors were open so we went inside. On level five we found hundreds dead from radiation burns. That was when Emerson attacked us. He escaped through the tunnels." She explained quick and to the point.

Lexa knew Emerson was dangerous and it wasn't the greatest news that he alive and clearly armed. The mention of the tunnels brought the reapers to her mind but she needed to ask something very important to her first. "What of Clarke and the Sky People?"

"There was no sign of them." Indra responded and Lexa visibly relaxed. The commotion outside had continued during their conversation and Lexa looked to Ryder silently ordering him to check things out. Standing near the door he just nodded in Indra's direction indicating to the Commander that she could answer the question.

"What is happening outside?" she demanded to know.

"During Emerson's escape we captured a reaper and brought him here." She explained and then took a deep breath before continuing. "I think we should bring him to the Sky People to cure him." Indra didn't like asking for help so this request was hard for her. But worth it if it lead to information about her husband.

Lexa could see that there was more of a reason Indra was asking this then just looking out for her people. "You know him." Lexa surmised. "He is my brother-in-law." She responded without further explanation needed. The Commander sat down on her throne again and began to think and strategize. Indra stood patiently allowing her Commander to plan.

This turned out perfectly for Lexa. She had an excuse to go to Camp Jaha and see Clarke. She knew that Clarke had lead her people to victory and was proud of her. It was also an opportunity to save even more of her people thus keeping the collation of the 12 clans strong. Even without knowing that Lexa knew about the missile hitting Tondc the death of so many high ranking representatives of the 12 clans weakened the collation. But saving the prisoners without any bloodshed helped counteract that tragedy and curing the reapers would be a great victory for the Commander. Having worked out everything in her mind the Commander stood and commanded Ryder, "Bring the generals."

He nodded and left the tent as Lexa approached Indra and said, "We'll leave at dawn."

Indra nodded in thanks as well as acknowledging the orders of her Commander.

* * *

The generals of the army stood around Lexa waiting for her to give them instructions.

"The Mountain Men are dead!" She began her speech with excitement and everyone cheered hearing the news. She continued, "I am disbanding the army. You were originally called together to defeat the Sky People but things change. With their help the Mountain Men at now dead but we still have another task ahead of us."

She looked at each of the generals as she gave out her next instructions emphasizing how important they were. "I need each of you to leave with me a small number of soldiers. They will only be required for an additional week. Then they can rejoin the bulk of your forces and return home. That is all."

"Yes Commander" they all said in unison.

When the generals left Lexa explained the beginning of her plan to Indra and Ryder who remained in the tent. At dawn She, Indra, Niko, and Ryder would leave for Camp Jaha on horseback. The rest of the force would follow on foot. Their advance arrival would allow the Commander to rework the grounders alliance with the Sky People. By the time the rest of the forces arrived at the camp Abby and Clarke could begin the process of healing the reaper they had in custody.


End file.
